Battlefield 2
Battlefield 2 is a first person shooter game developed by EA DICE for the Battlefield series, and is the third entry into the series. The game is set in the modern period of World War III. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * Sinai deserts: USMC vs PLA (A,B,C,D) * El Karintina: USMC vs PLA (A,B,C,D) * Le Sigisse: USMC vs PLA (A,B,C) * Ismailia: USMC vs PLA (A,B,C,D) * Leitai Seirail: USMC vs PLA (A,B,C) * Kirn Ech Chibeck: USMC vs PLA (A,B,C,D) * Said Nile City: USMC vs PLA (A,B,C) Characters United States Marine Corps Charlie Team * Sergeant Riley Harris * Corporal Mike Hinson * Corporal Keith Wilkie * Corporal Melvin Smith * Corporal David Lewis Others * Private Missick * Private Riplin People's Liberation Army * General Chen Yi Hei * Colonel Liu Nie * Colonel Tsai Li Middle Eastern Coalition * General Khalid Samir * Colonel Tarik Bin Katan Maps USMC vs PLA * Hinjien Fields * Sichuin Marshes * Jiling Villages * Guilin Valley * Hebei Hills * Shijia Rivers * MuShe Pass * Shinhai Jungles * Heilinjian Trenches * Jiangshien Ridge * Tsie Shui Bay * Kinming Fields * Operation Harvest Rage * Mariana Islands * Wake Island * Siege of Beijing * Strike at Tianjin USMC vs MEC * Strike at Karkand * Sharki Peninsula * Gulf of Yemen * Mashtuur City * Road to Jalalabad * Sahara Desert * Hisir Oasis * Kahlil Wetlands * Kashan Bijar * Ramiel City * Khal Al Sehel * Lashkar Desert * Khamisiyah * Highway Tampa * Kubra Sands * Taraba Oilfields Factions Allies * United States Marine Corps Communist Axis * Chinese People's Liberation Army * Middle Eastern Coalition Overview Game Play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. The game heavily mixes both action and adventure, while also utilizing strategy and tactical elements. Players create and join squads and must use team work and strategy, along with basic FPS fighting to complete objectives. The most common game mode is where one team must capture various command posts on a map, and the side that captures all posts or depletes all the reserves of the opposing team wins. The health system is a health bar that will deplete when taking damage, but it can be replenished by medikits provided by medics, or by medical stations situated on the maps. Resupply crates and medical stations are found at the different command posts on the map, which restock and replenish ammunition and health. Game Types * Conquest * Conquest Assault * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Objective Mode Classes and Weapons Assault * America ** Primary - '''M16A2 ** '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, Knife * '''China ** Primary - '''Type 95 ** '''Secondary - '''QSZ-92, M67 Frag, Knife * '''Middle East ** Primary - 'AK 101 ** '''Secondary -' Makarov, M67 Frag, Knife ''Medic'' * '''America ** Primary - '''M4 Carbine ** '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, Medikit, Knife * '''China ** Primary - '''AKM ** '''Secondary - '''QSZ-92, M67 Frag, Medikit, Knife * '''Middle East ** Primary - 'AKM ** '''Secondary -' Makarov, M67 Frag, Medikit, Knife ''Support'' * '''America ** Primary - '''Minimi SAW ** '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, SMAW, Knife * '''China ** Primary - '''QBB-95 ** '''Secondary - '''QSZ-92, M67 Frag, PF 98, Knife * '''Middle East ** Primary - '''RPK ** '''Secondary - '''Makarov, M67 Frag, RPG-7, Knife ''Engineer'' * '''America ** Primary - '''MP5 ** '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, Repair Tool, Explosives, Knife * '''China ** Primary - '''Type 85 ** '''Secondary - '''QSZ-92, M67 Frag, Repair Tool, Explosives, Knife * '''Middle East ** Primary - 'AKS-74u ** '''Secondary -' Makarov, M67 Frag, Repair Tool, Explosives, Knife ''Scout'' * '''America ** Primary - '''M21 ** '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, Claymore, Knife * '''China ** Primary - '''QBU 88 ** '''Secondary - '''QSZ-92, M67 Frag, Claymore, Knife * '''Middle East ** Primary - '''Dragunov SVD ** '''Secondary - '''Makarov, M67 Frag, Claymore, Knife '''Vehicles American * Tanks - ** M1 Abrams * Ground Vehicles - ** Humvee ** LAV-25 * Air Craft - ** F-16 Eagle ** AH-64 Apache Chinese * Tanks - ** Type 99 * Ground Vehicles - ** NJ 2046 ** WZ551 * Air Craft - ** J-10 Fantan ** WZ-10 Middle Eastern * Tanks - ** T-90 * Ground Vehicles - ** GAZ Vodnik ** BTR 90 * Air Craft - ** MIG-29 ** Mi 24 Trivia Category:Battlefield Category:Games